borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Inaccessible Chest in the Descent
Hello Everyone. I searched the forums for a couple days now and cannot find any help. I am just curious if anyone has been able to reach the (apparently) inaccessible chest found at the beginning of the Descent? As you enter the area, you would approach a courtyard with an altar. There is a red chest in front of this alter, and several Eridians spawn here. This is just before your first major vertical drop in the Descent. Anyways, directly above that first red chest, there is another red chest that can (barely) be seen, on top of that altar formation. I have tried wall bouncing, grenade launching, and general searching, but I have found no way to actually get up there to reach it. Has anyone else had such luck, or know of a way to climb on up there? Youtube has nothing on this chest, just farm run videos where people pass right by it. Any help would be appreciated. Also, screenshots would be helpful. Thank you and namaste. BMetcalf82 22:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure of the chest you're referring to, as I've never seen it, but is it possibly one of those chests that you can't really reach, but are still able to open from below while jumping? In other words, maybe there is no way to actually get up in front of it and stand there stably.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Well, to be fair, I didn't believe it at first either. My roommate tipped me off to its' existence. I thought she was talking about the chest that is clearly visible in the area. Nope. She showed me from the inner cave entrance, that it can be seen if the angles of sight are right. The chest is definitely there, but reaching it appears to be a different story altogether. Like you've said, there is a possibility that some chests just cannot be reached, as they were likely stuck there to make us drool and pine over it. I guess that it could go either way. But also, it does look like there is some footing in different areas around the altar that may be used to reach it, but so far, I haven't had the luck. I went over the chest via modded grenade blast, but landing there can be tricky. Well, you get the idea. If you are in the area, check out the wall to the left of the altar. I made it up to the second platform on the left, going towards the vertical shaft. I keep slipping thereafter. BMetcalf82 22:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Is it supposedly on top of the arc that covers the first red chest in the area? Because theres nothing up there. I managed to Nade Jump up on top of the half roof thing that covers the left hand side of the courtyard, and looking right now, i see no chest. Only the chest underneith the arc and the other red chest in the distance behind the arc that you can reach by jumping in the rocks. Wish i was PC so i could take a screenshot... ~ One random guy 22:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Co-op and shotgun launch your friend up to it (duel and use a Jakobs shotgun with low damage but a good rate of fire.) I recommend a low level Sledge's Shotgun for this. Nereidalbel 00:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I just turned down gravity and there's nothing on top of that thing. Here's some screenies for you =D. Paul(tm) 00:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC brdlnd-20101019-023055.png|view of altar thing from front brdlnd-20101019-023142.png|view from back brdlnd-20101019-023202.png|and last, but not least, a side view The screen shots definitely speaks for themselves. Mystery solved. Now the obsession can die. Thanks folks. BMetcalf82 14:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC)